Opportunity Lost
by Coffee-is-Life
Summary: During the Thirty Years' War, some news comes to the Kingdom of Denmark. A decision must be made. But one choice is motivated solely on revenge. This summary sucks; sorry.


1632, Denmark

"The king is dead."

"Your king? I presumed he was in perfect health."

"No, not my king. My traitorous brother's king." The words ground from between the Dane's teeth.

"Ah, yes."

"His daughter is heir."

"She has married yet, or no?"

"She's six, Norge!"

Norway rolled his eyes and went back to reading the manuscript. He had little role in this war. Let Denmark get over-excited; the cold of winter would soon kill that fire.

"But seriously, we could-!"

"No. Do not try to take that land again."

"But Norge…" Denmark towered over the seated man, eyes gleaming with was probably insanity.

"You had to pull out of a war because you did not have the strength to keep going. And now you want to try to take back you're old territory? You must see that it is the wrong course."

"Is it? I was ordained to rule all of this land. All of it! And I will."

Norway set the manuscript down. "You must stop."

"Now is the perfect time. He is weak! His king is dead, and the heir is a child. It would be so easy…"

_How many times have you said that, and how many times have you been wrong?_ Norway thought. But he did not say it. Instead, he stood. He wasn't quite at eye-level with the Dane, but it was an improvement. This close, he could smell the alcohol on the Dane's breath; he wondered just how drunk he was today.

"Please, Mathias, stop this." His gloved fingertips traced the Dane's jawline. "We can't do this. Not now."

"Norge-"

Norway pressed a finger against Denmark's lips. "You are tearing us apart."

"That's hardly fair-"

Norway's voice, which had previously been soft and unassuming, suddenly became like iron. "It's true. You must stop this madness."

Denmark looked like he was going to make another objection. Norway did the one thing he knew would change the subject instantly: he kissed the Dane.

Denmark took over immediately, which was expected. After all, he was king. And Norway had long since resigned himself to his new position.

"You're right, of course," Denmark murmured.

Of course he was right. He was always right. Idiot.

But he pretended to not know what the Dane was talking about. The last hundred years had taught him nothing if not humility. "About what?"

"This war…There are much better things I could apply myself to…" This was punctuated with soft nips along Norway's jaw. He could not suppress a shiver.

"What if we went somewhere more…secluded, Lukas?" His hands, once cupped around Norway's delicate features, were now skimming down his ribs.

"I thought you'd never ask." The blush that accompanied that hushed remark was appropriately modest, as any man's wife must be.

It seemed that it was that was left to him.

Later (much later, Norway thought), he stared up at the drapes above the bed.

"What are you thinking about, Norge?" Denmark seemed less crazed, though no less possessive; his arm was draped across Norway's shoulders.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"I've been thinking."

Norway raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You're absolutely. This isn't the right time. Maybe in a decade. Or two. After I've regained my strength. When his country falls apart at the seams because of this girl king. Then will I have my empire back."

"If you are certain." This was pointless. Perhaps once summer came again, he'd request permission to spend time at home. But that would be pointless, too. Denmark would never allow it.

"You are beautiful."

A non-committal noise came from the back of Norway's throat.

"I'm glad that you stayed."

_I was not given a choice._

"It will be my finest day when Sverige kneels at my feet, begging for forgiveness."

_And what of our wedding day? Or the second? Or the third?_

"It will be mine one day."

_Ours…_

"One day…"

_One day…_

1643

Denmark got his wish. Sort of.

He switched sides during the war, going against his religion. But at the thought of revenge, it seemed like a small cost.

But he did not invade the Kingdom of Sweden.


End file.
